


Last Friday Night

by akashinu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Asami Sato, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Korra (Avatar), Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Eavesdropping, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Identity Issues, Introspection, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Experimentation, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashinu/pseuds/akashinu
Summary: Korra and Asami have an agreement as roommates and best friends. On the last Friday of every month, Korra crashes at Bolin’s place so Asami can have some alone time.Asami and Mako have an agreement, as a former couple and current friends with benefits. On the last Friday of every month, Mako drives up to Republic City University and spends the night with Asami.Mako and Asami decide to spice up one of their sessions by asking Korra to join them. She ends up learning a lot about herself and the person she thought was her best friend.F/F/M threesome and eventual KorrAsami.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. The Arrangement

“Spirits, I missed this,” Mako breathed, completely relaxed. He settled himself comfortably into Asami’s pillows. Mako motioned for her to sit on the bed with him. “You’ve only got me for one night, so let’s make the most of it.”

Asami smiled and slowly climbed on the bed. The strap of her black camisole top slid down her shoulder. Mako took notice. She settled down in his lap, wrapping his legs around her hips. Asami reclined back into Mako’s chest and pulled his hands around the front of her body. “So what’s been up?” she asked, innocently enough.

“The usual,” he stated calmly. “Work’s been going well, but it’s exhausting just bending lightning every day eight hours a day. I need to build some more juice in me is all. Other than that, me and Hasook still like to hit up the clubs every weekend.” Mako ran his fingers through Asami’s long black hair. “None of those girls even compare to you, though.”

Asami pulled away from him slightly and turned around.

Mako petted her shoulder through her hair. “I’m serious. I can look at other girls, but you know I don’t taste.” Asami settled back into her place. Mako continued to thread his hands through her hair, his fingers traveling down her exposed back. “How about you? What’s up in the world of Republic City University?”

Asami settled into Mako’s light touches. “Everything’s been piling up on me at once. Midterms are coming up. I have to take a stupid econ exam in a week. You definitely know how much I hate econ. Rehearsals for the musical have been ramping up, too.” She turned around to face Mako. Asami lightly cupped his face in her hands. “I’m so glad I get a break this weekend.”

Mako grinned between Asami’s hands. She kept him in place, only a few inches away from her face. He brought them back down. Mako instinctively looked around the room. “How’s that roommate of yours been? Her name’s Korra, right?”

Asami chuckled, fondly remembering the sight of a drunk Mako and Korra trying to arm wrestle on her desk. “Oh, Korra? She’s doing well. It’s midterms, shit’s been going down, we haven’t really had that much time to talk.”

“Damn she was strong,” Mako mused. “I know you two have a deal and all for when I come over, but you wanna invite her?”

Asami froze. “Invite her? Here?”

“Yeah.” Mako didn’t understand why Asami was so hesitant. “I know she’s like your roommate and that makes her off limits for me, but now that I think about it, she was really fun. I really wanna see her in action, y’know?”

“You’re gross.” Asami playfully smacked Mako. Asami got up off Mako and grabbed her phone from her desk. She unlocked her phone and paused before opening the messenger app.

“Think about it. What’s the worst that could happen? She doesn’t want to participate and she leaves. The end.”

Asami didn’t want to argue with that logic. She typed out a quick text to Korra. She climbed on the bed and took her spot in Mako’s lap.

. . .

Korra’s eyes were barely focused on the TV. Bolin was deep in concentration playing some video game with too many distracting sound effects. It was barely 10 o’clock and Korra was already getting sleepy. It didn’t help either that Pabu was curled up in her lap and snoring loudly.

Korra’s phone vibrated on the coffee table. She reached over and grabbed it. 

She sat up slightly when she read the text that just came to her.

“Hey Bolin, Asami texted.”

“What’s up?” Bolin didn’t take his eyes off the TV screen.

“She wants me to go back as soon as possible.”

Bolin paused the game and set the controller down on the coffee table. “Is she alright?”

“I think so?”

“What did she say?”

Korra made sure she had read it properly. “She says ‘Come back asap and alone. You’re gonna have a damn good time.’”

Bolin relaxed into the cushion behind him. “I know you two have an arrangement about Mako, but I honestly doubt it’s something you need to get stressed over. Maybe he’s got some bomb ass weed or something and they want to share.”

Korra gently placed Pabu on the table and stood up. She put her phone in her pocket. “Yeah, it’s probably something like that.” She got her jacket from the hook on the door and put it on. “I’m just gonna go check up on her.”

“Alright, suit yourself,” Bolin called as she left his room. 

. . .

Korra didn’t know what to expect when she opened the door to her and Asami’s room. She let out a small sigh of relief when she saw Asami and Mako curled up in each other on Asami’s bed, both surprisingly still fully clothed. Despite their problems being formal boyfriend and girlfriend, Korra had to admit that the two of them looked good as a couple. Mako’s lithe frame wrapped perfectly around Asami’s hourglass figure and their jet black hair mixed together perfectly. It honestly made her a little jealous.

Asami sat up at the sound of the door opening.

“You okay?” Korra asked skeptically.

“Yeah I’m good. Don’t worry about me.”

Mako stirred next to her and slowly sat up. “We’ve got a proposition for you.” He looked Korra dead in the eyes. “Join us.”

“For what?”

“First of all, could you get me a beer? It’s in the fridge.” When Korra moved to open the fridge, he added, “You can take one too, y’know.”

Korra rolled her eyes and grabbed two cans from the fridge. She threw one in Mako’s direction. Asami rolled over with a gasp as the cold metal lightly brushed against her back. 

Korra cracked open her can and sat at the foot of the bed. She waited for Mako to get settled before she spoke. “So what’s up?”

“Mako wants a harem,” Asami piped up.

Mako locked eyes with Asami. “Okay, a harem is a harsh way of putting it.” He turned to look at Korra. “I was thinking-- well, me and Asami were thinking you could join us tonight. We’ll have a good time, I promise.” He watched Korra’s eyes widen in an instant

Korra raised an eyebrow. She looked for Asami’s eyes. “So this was what you meant by a ‘damn good time’?”

“Yeah.” Asami didn’t feel like her justification was good enough. “He didn’t pressure me into it or anything,” she added. When Korra didn’t respond, she continued, “I swear I  _ want _ to do this.”

Asami turned on her other side and pulled Mako into a kiss. Mako dropped the can in his hand out of surprise. It made an audible crack on the hardwood floor and spilled. 

“Shit,” Mako whispered against Asami’s lips. 

They broke apart for a moment. Korra winced at the sound.

Asami brought Mako’s head back to face her. “Don’t worry about it.” She pulled him into a slow kiss, tangling one of her hands in her hair.

Korra didn’t know what to do. She sat at the edge of the bed, watching Asami and Mako kiss with increasing intensity. Mako’s hand traced down Asami’s waist and up her black camisole top, exposing some of her back. Korra could not look away. She carefully placed her beer can on the floor and inched towards Asami and Mako.

They broke apart this time to receive Korra. Mako closed the gap between him and Korra, hungrily capturing her bottom lip between his. The gentleness she had observed between him and Asami melted in an instant. Mako wanted her.

Mako’s hands hooked around Korra’s shoulders. He pulled her into his. Korra was pressed tightly against his chest. His tongue parted her lips and she let hers join his. She thought she saw Asami out of the corner of her eye, but it was hard to tell with Mako putting so much energy into kissing her. Their hips found each other and rubbed against each other slowly. Korra could distinctly feel Mako’s erection under the hard fabric of his pants. Her own pants were becoming damp and uncomfortable.

“Ahem.”

Korra pulled away from Mako to sit on the side of the bed. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, taking note of Asami standing proudly a few feet away from them. Asami slowly dragged her fingers down her neck and chest, hooking them around the straps of her top. Her index fingers moved lower, circling around her visibly hard nipples and moving to her waist to pull off her top. Her body heated up in an instant as she took note of Mako and Korra’s gaze on her breasts. She smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. 

Asami drew her fingers down her belly and pulled at the waistband of her pajama shorts. She pulled the waistband down and stepped out of the pants, kicking them behind her.

Korra’s face grew hot. She was grateful her dark skin would hide her blushing. She had never seen Asami completely naked before. She looked to Mako for his reaction.

Mako was just as startled as her. Sure, he’d seen Asami naked plenty of times, but she had never  _ performed _ for him before.

Asami climbed back on the bed, settling back on Mako. His hands instinctively went to her breasts. He kneaded them intently and rubbed the pads of his index fingers across her already hard nipples. Asami moaned at the rough contact on her breasts. “Now this never gets old,” he breathed, watching Asami giggle. Pushed back to the sidelines, Korra stripped herself quickly and took her place next to Asami.

“We’ve gotta do something about your clothes,” Korra noted, seeing as Mako was the only one still fully clothed out of them. 

“Do it,” he growled.

She and Asami pulled themselves off Mako, taking a good look at him. Asami reached for his belt and undid the clasp without breaking eye contact with him. Mako slid his hips up to accommodate her pulling down his pants which were tossed somewhere on the floor. Korra moved to help Mako get rid of his t-shirt.

The only thing left on him was his boxers. 

Asami settled herself between Mako’s legs as she had many times before. She traced her index finger up the length of his dick. It twitched in response under the rapidly dampening fabric. Korra placed a hand on Asami’s back and watched her with great curiosity.

Asami turned around at the touch on her back. She captured Korra in a kiss. 

Korra’s whole body went completely stiff. She immediately got even wetter than she had when Asami stripped for her and Mako. She didn’t know where to put her hands. She didn’t know whether or not to use tongue. It wasn’t the first time she’d made out with a girl, but she didn’t know Asami was into that. Korra finally relaxed when Asami’s hand cupped her face.

They pulled away from each other for a moment. 

“You good with this?” Asami asked, still trying to catch her breath from their kiss. “I didn’t mean to take you by surprise like that.”

Korra felt her cheeks get warm. There were a lot of things she wanted to say. But the only thing that came out was “Of course.”

Korra kissed her way down Asami’s jaw, her hands roaming freely about her curves and settling at the small of her back. Asami smelled sweet and faintly like strawberry scented body wash. It was intoxicating.

She broke away from Asami for a moment to ask a question. “Mind if I bite?”

Asami nodded, offering Korra her neck.

Korra nipped hungrily at the juncture between her neck and shoulders. She soothed the area by flattening her tongue and licking over it. Her hands trailed their way up to Asami’s round breasts. As Korra massaged them in her hands, she noted the softness of Asami’s skin. No wonder Mako liked them so much.

Asami shut her eyes and moaned. She dug her fingernails into Korra’s broad shoulders without considering the marks they would leave.

They were brought out of their trance by a rhythmic slapping sound coming from the far side of the bed. Mako had pulled down his boxers and was proudly jerking himself off to the sight in front of him. 

He stopped moving his hand when he noticed Korra and Asami both watching him. 

“What? So you’re just going to put on a show like that and it’s a crime if I enjoy myself?” He made eye contact with Asami. “Damn girl, I didn’t know you were into that.”

Asami blushed and pulled away from Korra. She crawled forward to service Mako. She hovered over the head of his dick and pushed the hair out of her face. “I guess I’m full of surprises tonight,” she mused. She held Mako’s hips down with one hand and reached the other back to take Korra’s hand, pulling her to where she was laying. 

“Korra, are you clean?” she asked.

“Y-yeah.”

“Good. We are too.”

Korra could barely nod in acknowledgement as she watched Asami press small kisses to the head of Mako’s dick. She watched Mako bite his lip as he tried to desperately buck his hips up for more friction. Asami pulled her mouth away for a moment, forcing him to rut into the air above him, before diving down and capturing the head between her lips. Mako groaned at the warmth that surrounded his dick, trying to force more of it in her mouth, but Asami firmly held his hips down. With her free hand, she motioned Korra forward.

Korra didn’t really know what to do. She couldn’t stop thinking about how she had made out with Asami just a few minutes before. She wrapped her fingers around the length that wasn’t in Asami’s mouth and stroked. Mako obviously approved.

She then began to place small kisses around his length, earning a loud groan from above.

The three of them quickly fell into a rhythm. Asami slowly worked her way down Mako’s dick, taking about half of it in at a time. Korra stroked the length that Asami didn’t reach. She let her other hand travel down to her pussy and lazily finger herself. Mako gripped the sheets tightly, cursing the whole time. 

Asami suddenly pulled her mouth off Mako’s dick.

He hissed at the sudden loss of sensation and sat up.

“It’s time for the main event,” Asami declared, as she got onto Mako’s lap. 

Korra didn’t know what she meant, but Mako clearly did. He offered his index and middle finger to Asami and she took them hungrily into her mouth.

Deeming his fingers sufficiently wet, he pulled them out of her mouth and began to circle Asami’s pussy. His thumb made firm contact with her clit. Asami shuddered. Her jaw slowly dropped as Mako inserted one finger up to his middle knuckle. Her hips ground down to push it all the way inside. The added pressure of Mako’s thumb on her clit made her whine.

“I’m gonna give you another finger, but I know what you’re waiting for. I know how much you like being filled up.”

Asami pulled herself together for a moment. She continued to rock herself on Mako’s fingers. “Actually, I’ve got another ide-Ahh!” Asami’s sentence turned into a high pitched whine when Mako suddenly slipped another finger inside her. “You bitch,” she growled and drove her hips back down in retaliation. 

Korra was still lazily fingering herself from the other side of the bed. She picked up the pace while watching Asami squirm in Mako’s lap. 

Asami pulled herself off Mako’s fingers to his disappointment. She felt uncomfortably empty. She caught sight of Korra masturbating behind them. “Hey Korra, I know something that’ll fill you up even better,” she called out.

Korra crawled back to her and Mako. Asami got off Mako’s lap and dropped to the floor to look for something. Mako licked his lips as he took his first good look at Korra’s naked body. He hooked an arm around her back and pulled her flush against his body the same way he had when they were still clothed. Korra blushed at the feeling of his hard dick leaking against her stomach. He could definitely feel how wet she was.

“Hey Mako, do you have condoms?” Asami called from somewhere in the room. 

Mako pulled his face away from Korra’s and turned to the side. “Yeah they’re in my jacket. Check the left side.” He brought his attention back to Korra. “The way it stands right now, you’re the one who’s gonna get fucked tonight. You up for it?”

Korra nodded. 

“Good.”

Asami joined them on the bed as Mako got up and Korra laid on the pillows in his place. Asami handed Mako the condom and he made quick work of rolling it over his dick. 

“Korra, you might want to flip yourself around for this one,” Asami advised. She settled herself at Korra’s head, helping her flip over.

Korra’s head was at eye level with Asami’s crotch. She couldn’t take her eyes off of it. 

Mako gently lifted Korra’s hips up from the back so that she was resting on her knees with her head on the pillow. He slathered lube on his index and middle fingers, the same ones that had been inside Asami just a few minutes earlier. Mako gently rubbed one finger along the edge of Korra’s pussy. Her hips thrusted backwards, inviting him in. He slowly entered his index finger into Korra’s pussy. She gasped loudly in return. Korra could clearly feel the difference between her fingers and his thicker, rougher ones. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of her while Asami watched approvingly. Korra pushed her hips back in a plea for Mako to go faster, but he kept his speed steady. Korra’s left hand went down to rub her clit in time with Mako’s thrusts. Mako roughly pulled her hand away from her clit and pressed his thumb roughly into the erect flesh. Korra moaned and lurched forwards directly into Asami’s crotch. 

Asami sat on the head of the pillow and spread her legs in front of Korra. “Wanna eat, lovely?” she purred. 

Korra didn’t have to be asked twice. She buried her face into Asami, immediately attaching her lips to Asami’s clit. Asami threw her head back and moaned at the suction.

Mako removed his fingers from Korra. Without straying from her goal of making Asami squirm, Korra tried to push her hips back, aching for Mako’s fingers to fill her up again. Mako positioned himself at Korra’s pussy and eased the head of his dick into her. Korra briefly detached herself from Asami’s clit to moan at how good Mako filled her up. “No wonder you and Asami keep fucking,” Korra breathed, “If I had regular access to a dick this big I’d be fucking you whenever I could too.”

“Consider it yours,” Mako growled. He grabbed hold of Korra’s hips and drove himself all the way inside her. Korra groaned loudly and went back to her job. She eagerly tongued Asami’s inner lips from her clit down to her leaking pussy. Korra took her time and worked her tongue into Asami’s pussy, reveling in how her thighs shook above her. One of Asami’s hands was firmly placed in Korra’s hair, pulling her even closer to Asami’s heat. It didn’t help either that Korra was being repeatedly shoved forwards by Mako’s rhythmic thrusting. 

Korra knew it was going to end when Asami started to actively grind into her face. Korra felt like her brain was melting as she tried to keep up with both Asami and Mako’s thrusts. Suddenly, Asami pulled Korra’s face roughly into her pussy, just in time for her orgasm to throw her over the edge.

Asami pulled away from Korra when her body stopped spasming. Korra’s nose and lips were covered in her cum. It suddenly hit her that she had made her best friend eat her out. And most of all, she really liked it.

In a last ditch effort to get herself off, Korra’s hand finally moved to her clit. She rubbed it in circles, her hips meeting Mako’s with newfound energy. It didn’t take long for him to orgasm as well. He grunted loudly and buried himself to the hilt inside Korra as he rode out his climax. The spasming from Mako’s dick was enough to bring Korra over the edge too. She slumped forwards on her elbows and let her orgasm rip through her. 

“That was like, really good,” Asami declared, maneuvering her legs away from Korra’s head. 

Korra barely groaned in response. Her orgasm had taken the life out of her. It was probably in the running for one of the strongest she’d ever had. She slowly drifted off to sleep on Asami’s bed, barely paying attention to Mako and Asami cleaning up their collective mess. 

A hand lightly shook Korra awake. She rubbed her eyes and turned over her shoulder. She could barely make out Asami’s face in the dark. 

“Hey, get up,” Asami whispered. “I wanna go to bed. It’s almost four in the morning.”

“I wanna stay here,” Korra protested sleepily. She had gotten warm in Asami’s covers and it would be painful to try and switch beds now. 

“Korra, please get up.”

Korra slowly got to her feet and walked across the room to her bed. She longingly gazed over her shoulder as Asami got into her bed, the one that Korra had previously been sleeping in, still completely naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr @akashinu
> 
> This is so horny you're allowed to yell at me. It's also my first time writing and publishing an explicit work of any kind. It's been my treat since school started like every time I get done with my homework early I write a little of this before bed and oh boy did it devolve.


	2. The Consequences

Korra glanced at the books in front of her on Bolin’s coffee table. She looked up, seeing him scribbling something in a notebook. He was probably hard at work on his chemistry homework or something. She lifted up her notebook to solve a math problem. Nothing. Her brain was empty.

Korra told herself that she felt so wrong because she went to sleep much later than she normally did. And also probably because she consequently hadn’t eaten anything until late in the afternoon. She didn’t want to think about Asami at all. She was sure that spending time with Bolin would fix it. She hoped spending time with Bolin would fix it. 

Korra got up from the sofa and stretched her back. Pabu skittered away from where he was sitting next to her. Bolin looked up at the sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. 

“I can’t think,” Korra declared. She sat back down and grabbed her phone.

There was nothing new to look at. 

Korra put her phone face down on the coffee table in defeat. 

“Dude, you’re like really stressed out,” Bolin noted.

“Yeah no kidding,” Korra snapped.

Bolin put down his notebook and reclined back into the couch. “You’re getting all worked up and it’s getting me all worked up and now I can’t think either.”

“Great. What do we do about it?” Korra regretted the bitterness in her voice. She didn’t even know where it was coming from. It was probably because her day had been thrown so out of whack.

Bolin didn’t really know how to react. He asked the only question he could think of. “Did you fight with Asami or something?” 

Korra didn’t want to say what she was thinking out loud. She settled for the second best option. “She hasn’t talked to me since last night. Like not even ‘good morning’. I don’t know what she’s mad about, if she’s mad about anything at all, to be honest.”

“What even happened when you went back last night?” Bolin asked. Pabu jumped into his lap and Bolin’s hands went immediately to kneading the fur on his back. 

Korra’s face went bright red. “I-I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

Bolin’s face dropped. “Oh, so you were right? About Mako?”

“What? No!” Korra snapped. She tried to settle down. Korra smiled nervously when she allowed herself to think about what had happened the previous night. “Mako and Asami invited me to join them last night.” She continued when she saw the lack of reaction on Bolin’s face. Korra locked eyes with Bolin. “We fucked. All three of us. Well, Mako fucked me and I ate Asami out.” Korra had a blush completely covering her cheeks. 

“You what?!” Bolin definitely didn’t know how to react. “Isn’t Asami like hella straight?”

Korra sat back into the cushion. “Yeah, that’s what I thought too. Up until she like grabbed me and kissed me.”

Bolin didn’t know what to think. Korra was just dropping bomb after bomb on him without a break. “I’m assuming you haven’t talked to her about it yet?”

Korra shook her head. “That’s why I’m so stressed out. She was gone by the time I woke up and I haven’t seen her all day. And like avoiding me isn't going to do anything because we’re like _roommates_ , man! We’re gonna have to talk about it at some point.”

“Yeah I feel you.” Bolin absentmindedly started to stroke Pabu’s back again. “It really sucks to see you this worked up and even more because I literally don’t know how to help you.” His eyes immediately widened. “You should write her a letter and tell her how you feel! Just write like a page or something and leave it on her desk or somewhere she would see it. Then it doesn’t matter whether you’re there or not.” 

Korra slouched back into the couch cushion. It wasn’t like there was a better alternative. “Fine. I’ll write her something.” 

Korra tore a blank page out of her notebook and tapped her pencil against the paper a few times. She tried to gather her thoughts. There was too much to say. _Hey, the sex was really great, wanna try it again sometime?_ Korra cringed at the thought of repeating that encounter. But ideally, she would be open to it. In an ideal world where Asami wasn’t straight and wasn’t half-dating Mako. 

_Asami,_

_First of all, I want to make it clear that I’m not mad or ashamed about what happened last night. I know this is gonna be an awkward letter but you should know that I’m not disgusted with you or anything. If I’m being completely honest, I thought it was kinda hot. But that’s not really the point._

_You’re literally one of my closest friends ever. You’re an awesome roommate and I love you more than a lot of things. I know you probably feel really weird about what happened. I definitely feel weird about what happened too, but we have to talk to each other. Like face to face. Even if it’s uncomfortable. Even if it sucks. Regardless of what we feel about what happened last night, we still live in that tiny ass room and we’re going to be sharing it for the rest of the year. I just want to make sure that it’s comfortable for both of us._

_Korra_

That was it, really. Korra couldn’t think of anything else to add. The rest probably would come when they decided to talk. She looked up for Bolin’s approval but he was hard at work scribbling something in his notebook again. Korra gave up and folded the paper in half. She made a plan to leave it on Asami’s desk when she went back to their room.

. . . 

It didn’t take long for Asami to take note of the emptiness in her and Korra’s dorm room. It was late in the evening and practically almost dark. Korra was probably out somewhere with Bolin, probably having dinner. Asami could have some uninterrupted time to herself. She sat on her bed and pulled her cellphone out of her pocket to put on the desk. That was when she noticed it. A single folded page on her desk.

Asami’s hands were shaking. She picked up the letter and unfolded it. 

Korra wanted to talk. At least she wasn’t angry.

Asami folded the letter back up and placed it on her desk. She tucked herself under the covers, still fully clothed. 

When she closed her eyes, her mind instinctively wandered to what had happened the previous night. It was strange to think that all that had happened here, within these walls, and in her bed. What she thought was going to be a normal night between her and Mako ended up being something completely different.

There was the problem of Korra. But if Asami was being honest with herself, Korra had always been a problem for her. For the first semester they lived together, they shared their 130 square feet without talking and that was fine. Asami didn’t have the energy to care or get to know Korra at the time. Her relationship with Mako had begun to disintegrate seemingly the second they graduated from high school. Asami wanted to go to university and he wanted to get a job right out of high school. They had airtight plans to spend time with each other whenever they could, but when push came to shove, they rarely saw each other and when they did, their conversations quickly devolved into fighting and aggressively making up to each other. Asami honestly could not imagine a future in which she and Mako were no longer best friends, let alone him no longer being her boyfriend. In her first semester of university, for the first time in her life, Asami Sato felt profoundly alone.

Suddenly thrown back to square one, Asami started with her roommate who kept the window open in the dead of winter because the room was always “too stuffy” and tended to yell when she got excited talking to her family on the phone. It wasn’t a bad place to start. Asami soon found the courage inside herself to break up with Mako. They stayed just as close with each other as they had been before, but untethered to each other. It was freeing in a way their relationship had never been.

Asami and Mako soon agreed that they needed to keep spending physical time with each other. They had gotten to know each other’s bodies so well that it took the fun out of starting all over again with a new person. So Mako offered to make the drive up to Republic City University once a month to satisfy both of their needs. They were happier. Asami felt rooted in her life, having strengthened her relationship with Korra and still being able to hang onto Mako whenever she could.

And then last night happened. Her two distinct worlds had collided and created a mess that she was going to have to sort out for herself. It was no doubt a pleasurable experience, but Asami buried her hands into her head under the covers as she ruminated about how she had kissed Korra and invited her in. 

Korra had never tried to keep her sexuality a secret. She didn’t tend to talk much about it, but it wasn’t something she was ashamed about. It was simply a fact about herself as true as her hair being brown. Asami admired that about her.

Asami felt hot all over. The only thing she found wrong with their whole encounter was that she had enjoyed herself. It undeniably felt good to kiss Korra, it felt good to get eaten out by her, but not in the same way it felt good when Mako did the same things. Asami wanted to attribute it to the thrill of being with a new partner. She still felt disgusting. And yet, Korra’s gentle kisses and her experienced teasing of Asami’s clit stood out in her memory. How many women had Korra done this with? How many had she brought screaming to their climax? In her letter, Korra had called what they did _hot_. Asami had never once given a conscious thought about being attracted to women. It had never even struck her as a viable option.

Asami felt the heat in her lower stomach rise again as she thought about Korra in that same position, head buried in some faceless woman, making her mewl in pleasure. She felt even more sick in response. 

Perhaps this was all for a reason. For now, it was most likely that she was bisexual. And that was a statement as true about her as her hair being black.

. . .

This was the longest week of Korra’s life. She and Asami were at least on “Good morning” terms now, but they rarely spoke more than that. Korra tried to busy herself as best as she could. Their room had become suffocating anyways.

It was eleven o’clock on a Friday night. Korra desperately wanted to sleep. She threw back the hood on her winter jacket with relief when she entered the stairwell. As she climbed up the stairs, Korra hoped Asami was out somewhere. She just wanted to get in bed and watch a movie. 

Korra fumbled in her pockets for her room key.

“I don’t know else to tell you this.”

Korra stepped back from the door.

“Mako, don’t you think we’ve been dragging this on for too long?”

Asami’s voice was low enough that Korra would not have noticed it, had she not been so close to the door. 

“I think I like her.”

Her? Asami liked a girl?

Korra stepped back up to the door and pressed her right ear against the panel. 

“Listen, I don’t know what to do about it either. I didn’t really figure it out until yesterday.”

Korra could hear her heartbeat in her ears and feel it throughout her body. Asami wasn’t talking about her, was she? 

Asami’s voice suddenly picked up. “This isn’t about you. I thought you agreed that we’re better off as friends.” She paused. “I really thought you would be happy for me.”

It was silent. Korra thought maybe she should wait outside for a few minutes and pretend that she was just coming in. She noticed her key still in the lock. She didn’t want to leave it there, but Asami would definitely hear her pulling it out of the lock now.

Korra sucked in a breath and opened the door.

Asami was sitting on her bed. She clearly looked surprised to see Korra.

Asami looked away from Korra. “How much of that did you hear?”

“A little.” Korra didn’t know what to say next. “Are you and Mako… okay?”

Asami hid her hands in her face in exasperation. “We aren’t even dating anymore and he’s mad about me liking someone.”

Korra set her backpack down on her bed and peeled off her winter coat while facing away from Asami. “That’s already really shitty of him.”

“Hey Korra.” Asami immediately trailed off when Korra turned around. “I’ve got something to tell you.” 

“Go ahead.” 

Asami smiled nervously and tried to gather her thoughts. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since last week. And I’m really sorry that I’ve been so cold to you and I ignored your letter like that.” She shifted uncomfortably on her bed. “I think I’ve figured out a couple of things. First of all, I’m bi.” 

Korra was speechless for a moment. “No way.” 

Asami didn’t draw attention to it. She was too focused on getting everything out of her before she could overthink it.

“Second of all, this sounds really stupid coming out of my mouth, but I think I like you. Like more than a friend.”

Korra’s skin was heating up. She didn’t really know what to say next. She wasn’t usually the one getting confessed to. She somehow found her words. “Yeah? Is it because of what happened last Friday night, or?”

“Definitely that. But honestly, before that, it never even crossed my mind that I could like a woman at all. I think that deep down I always liked you a little, but I didn’t know if it was really possible until that night.” 

Korra crossed the room and stood at the foot of Asami’s bed. She climbed onto the stiff mattress and sat with her legs across Asami’s. “I’m happy to give it a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really over, huh? I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much.


End file.
